


Sardonic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [199]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Supererogatory. The admiral attempts to escape.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/17/1999 for the word [sardonic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/17/sardonic).
> 
> sardonic  
> Scornful, mocking;disdainfully humorous.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), and [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986).
> 
> I hope sardonic was used ok. I'm not at all sure about it... 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Sardonic

After the admiral went to his room, Gibbs nodded his head to Sabrina to go around and block the admiral’s escape from the window of his room. They were on the 4th floor, so while not impossible, jumping was improbable, but Gibbs had found that that rarely stopped people. 

He was impressed when Sabrina seemed to get exactly what he wanted her to do without him saying anything and didn’t ask him any stupid questions. She just moved to the appropriate position. Gibbs himself moved to lean against the wall in the main room that gave him the best view of the entrance in as well as the Admiral’s room and any other entrances that may be of concern.

He really hoped DiNozzo returned soon before the Admiral got too bored. Speaking of other agents, he should call McGee and see if he had anything as encouragement to keep searching. When McGee answered, Gibbs barked. “You got anything, yet?”

“No, boss.” McGee reported with trepidation.

“Well keep looking. If I have to have DiNozzo go into the office to do your job for you, you can consider yourself off the team.” Gibbs growled menacingly.

McGee gulped. Normally that threat wouldn’t have much meaning, but after the recent fall out, Tim realized Tony probably could do his job if needed. Certainly, Gibbs and Tony had solved many cases just the two of them recently, while having McGee and Ziva sit around on their asses.

Gibbs didn’t bother waiting for a response. He just hung up the phone and listened for any sounds that might indicate the Admiral had tried something. 

McGee redoubled his efforts as Gibbs threat continued to ring in his ears repeatedly. 

Meanwhile, Sabrina had found one of the window cleaner’s platforms for the area that the Admiral’s room was in. She set it up so that it was just slightly below the admiral’s window. She wanted to clearly see him and catch him if he attempted to jump without him noticing her, until he looked down. Now she just had to wait.

Gibbs didn’t know if the admiral was watching him, but he closed his eyes and faked sleeping to lull the admiral into a fall sense of security, if he was. His internal clock told him it had been roughly 3 hours since he’d sent Tony home. Which meant Tony would be back in another hour or two, at the very most three, so the admiral should be moving soon if he didn’t want to wait. 

He heard the admiral's door open and watched him peek out and glance in Gibbs' direction before closing the door again. At least the admiral was smart enough not to try and sneak past him. Even if, he was likely to fall right into the new Probie’s trap.

Sure enough, he soon heard noises coming from the window in the Admiral’s room. He rushed into the room, didn’t want the admiral to think he could get away with anything, after all, and started laughing. Apparently, the Probie was better than he thought. 

Sabrina had her arms crossed in front of her and was glaring at the Admiral. The window washing bucket that was originally on the platform for use with window washing, was now on the Admiral’s head. Sabrina scolded the admiral, allowing her sardonic humor to be seen in her response. “You should know better than to try and out maneuver NCIS. You didn’t actually think we’d make it easy for you to escape with no embarrassment, did you?”

“Did you have to dump the window washing bucket on my head?” The admiral protested, sopping wet now and rather bedraggled, not at all his normal admiral polish.

“If I hadn’t, would you have stayed put?” Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

The admiral muttered uncharitable things under his breath.

Gibbs finally stopped laughing. “Good job, agent.” Turning to the admiral, he commented. “Next time perhaps you’ll wait when told rather than trying to take matters into your own hands.”

He heard the main suite door open and cocked his gun. “That you, DiNozzo?” He called out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
